The Wolf and The Dragon
by NessLuthien
Summary: Historia Rhaegara i Lyanny.


The Wolf and The Dragon

Zza wzgórza wychodziło wschodzące słońce. Jego pomarańczowy poblask okrywał ruiny niczym płachta. Wokół można było usłyszeć wiatr snujący się pomiędzy ścianami zniszczonego zamku oraz cichą, ledwo słyszalną muzykę.

Młody, białowłosy mężczyzna siedział oparty o jedną z prastarych ścian i wygrywał spokojną pieśń na harfie zdobionej trzygłowym smokiem. Na twarzy przybysza odmalowywała się nostalgia i melancholia. Jego wzrok wpatrzony był w coś odległego. Coś przeznaczone tylko dla niego.

Książe Rhaegar Targaryen nie przestając grać zwrócił wzrok ku słońcu. Byli niczym bracia. Tak samo spokojni, skryci, samotni. Byli i na zawsze zostaną dla świata wielką zagadką…

Jego żona stała przy oknie wpatrując się z lekkim uśmiechem na biegające na dworze dzieci. Długie, czarne włosy spięte były w kucyk. Elia Martell nie została przez niego wybrana. Została mu przyrzeczona, a on nie miał nic do gadania. Wątpił aby kiedykolwiek ją pokochał. Elia była kobietą pełną nieopanowanych emocji oraz z dość naiwnym nastawieniem do życia. Jednak jako że była jego żoną, musiał ją szanować.

Rhaegar usiadł na jednym z foteli, przyglądając się kobiecie, która najwyraźniej go nie zauważyła. Ich pokój znajdował się na jednym z niższych pięter zamku Harrenhal.

Sięgnął po kielich wina, starając się nie na robić hałasu. Kobieta jednak odwróciła się. Na jej twarzy przez chwilę zobaczył błysk rozczarowania niemal smutku. Chwile później uśmiechnęła się promieniście. Tak jak zawsze, bez jakiegoś szczególnego powodu.

-Witaj mój panie- mężu. Czy miał byś ochotę na trochę wina? Dostarczył je król Aerys.

-Mój ojciec wie, że nie piję wina przed walką, a jednak stale je przysyła- powiedział spokojnie- tego popołudnia odbywa się turniej, przecież wiesz Elio.

-Oczywiście- podeszła i nalała sobie kielich wina. Usiadła znów koło okna i nie patrząc na niego, podjęła rozmowę dalej- podobno Starkowie również przybędą na tą uroczystość.

-Owszem- potwierdził słowa żony.

-Mam nadzieję, że będę mogła poznać Lyannę Stark. Podobno jest bardzo piękna.

Skinął lekko głową na znak potwierdzenia. Podniósł się i podszedł do lustra. Był młodym i przystojnym mężczyzną. Miał charakterystyczne dla Targaryenów białe włosy i fioletowe oczy. Chuda twarz i silne ramiona. Był wojownikiem. Chociaż nienawidził zabijać, był wojownikiem. Niestety nie możemy wybrać przeznaczenia…to ono nas wybiera…

Rhaegar wjechał na koniu na widownię. Ludzie z entuzjazmem wykrzykiwali jego imię. Tuż przy arenie siedział Eddard Stark wraz z siostrą. Ciemne włosy, jasna cera. Ubrana była w niebiesko- szarą suknie. Z smutkiem w oczach obserwowała jak jej brat rozmawia z Robertem- jej przyszłym mężem. Ich wzrok spotkał się na chwile ale to wystarczyło. Zacisnął ze złością szczękę. Wybacz Elio…

-A teraz Książe Rhaegar wybierze swoją Królową Miłości i Piękna.

Smoczy Książe podjechał do Starków. Wyciągnął dłoń i wręczył jej bukiet zimowych Róź.

-Wybieram Lyannę z rodu Starków.

Ludzie krzyczeli i klaskali, nie rozumiejąc tego małego lecz ważnego zdarzenia. Jednak szlachetnie urodzenie spoglądali na niego teraz w milczeniu wydając osąd. Kobieta uniosła wzrok ku niemu i przyjęła bukiet. Uśmiechnęła się lekko. Uśmiechała się tak jak on… Uśmiech pełen smutku i żalu….

Lyanna spoglądała z niechęcią na swojego narzeczonego. Trzymał w ręku kielich wina i podpierając się o swój młot opowiadał jedną z historii bitewnych. Robert zawsze kochał wojnę. Wojnę i wino. Był nadpobudliwym i nerwowym mężczyzną.

-To była wspaniała bitwa, Ned. Walczyliśmy niczym bracia. I niedługo nimi będziemy- orzekł uśmiechając się lekko i kierując wzrok na nią- Lyanno. Nie roztropną rzecz dziś uczyniłaś przyjmując kwiaty od księdza Rhaegara. Chociaż szczerze nie dziwię mu się, że to właśnie ciebie wybrał!

Robert znów wybuchł niepohamowanym śmiechem.

-Wybaczcie panowie, że was opuszczę.

Jej brat skinął głową, starając się uspokoić przyjaciela.

Lyanna skierowała się w stronę namiotów rycerzy, ku temu z trzygłowym smokiem w herbie. Nic nie mówiąc weszła do niego.

Panowała tam cisza. Przez chwilę wydawało jej się, że nikogo nie ma i chciała się wycofać. Zza zasłon wyszedł jasnowłosy mężczyzna.

Spuściła lekko głowę.

-Mój panie…

Książe Rhaegar podszedł do niej i ucałował dłoń.

-Lady Lyanno. Twój brat, Brandon walczył dziś dobrze.

-Jak widać niewystarczająco jeśli wyrzuciłeś go z siodła.

Na jego twarzy pojawił się lekki półuśmiech. Jeśli wierzyć plotkom uśmiech na twarzy księcia mogło zobaczyć niewielu. Roztaczał wokół siebie melancholijną aurę.

- Co Cię tu sprowadza Lady Stark?

-Wystarczy Lyanna- orzekła odwracając się do niego tyłem i podchodząc do najbliższego lustra- chciałam podziękować za kwiaty, które od ciebie otrzymałam. Zimowa róża jest bardzo rzadko spotykana.

W odbiciu lustra zauważyła, że zbliża się do niej.

-W istocie. Mnie jednak bardziej interesuje powód oczu zbyt smutnych i poważnych dla tak młodej damy.

-Odezwał się optymista- powiedziała buntowniczo unosząc brew.

Zauważyła, że powstrzymuje się od uśmiechu. Ona jednak szybko posmutniała.

-Może owa dama zmuszona była szybko dorosnąć. Zmusiła ją do tego wojna. Wojna i zbyt szybkie małżeństwo. Z kimś kogo nie kocha.

Rhaegar spuścił wzrok.

-Rozumiem twój ból, Lyanno. Ale cóż mogę uczynić? Kim ja jestem ?

-Najbardziej szanowanym i szlachetnym człowiekiem w siedmiu królestwach. Pomóż mi, Rhaegarze.


End file.
